


A Trace of Red

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sweet Devil, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "He was quite capable of anger—intense, burning anger that usually resulted in a town or two being razed to the ground if not properly quelled. He was rather prone to such bouts of fury, especially where his companion was concerned."





	A Trace of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Here I loosely used the Sweet Devil concept to give me an excuse to write something I normally would have avoided. I figured I should re-upload at least one of my more unsavory pieces, ha ha.

Unlike the flawed and easily manipulated humans, he was not capable of such weak emotions as disappointment or heartache. He felt no love, no happiness—nothing that could be associated with those weakling angels.

However, he was quite capable of anger—intense, burning anger that usually resulted in a town or two being razed to the ground if not properly quelled. He was rather prone to such bouts of fury, especially where his companion was concerned.

Said companion—Arthur—was busy with an oni—a creature he’d cooperated with on more than one occasion when both had been particularly bored and there were complacent humans to be put in their place. It was one thing to cooperate, it was quite another for Arthur to be staring at the oni like that—suggestive, alluring, available. Arthur wasn’t supposed to look at anyone else that way. 

Alfred wasn’t one for subtlety, either. He made a great show of materializing from the ground behind Arthur, snaking around him as he glared at the oni with cold eyes.

“This one is mine, Kiku.”

Kiku only smiled, all sharp teeth and knowing eyes. Arthur didn’t struggle, but even if he had it would have been for nothing. Alfred was quick to take him away, materializing again in the makeshift bedroom he’d created. He had no need of sleep—the bed was for an entirely different purpose. Alfred threw Arthur onto this bed, immediately crawling over him to grab hold of his red hair. He tugged hard, forcing Arthur’s head back.

“Fucking slut, you’re _mine_.”

Arthur, ever stubborn, didn’t grimace or respond. He just stared back with unyielding resolve and a small smile. It only fed Alfred’s ire. He kissed Arthur, but it was less a kiss and more teeth tearing at Arthur’s lips, spilling blood that Alfred eagerly drank up. He hissed and pulled back when Arthur returned the favor, but Alfred licked away the blood making its way down his chin. He tugged on Arthur’s hair again, leaning over to spit in his face.

“You’ll fucking pay for that.”

Arthur twisted his head, a feat that Alfred made difficult. Arthur continued to smile, his mouth and chin smeared with blood as he stared back at Alfred. He lifted a hand, trailing it down Alfred’s body to grasp at his crotch.

“Am I? I don’t see you actually doing anything about it.”

Alfred growled and ripped off Arthur’s uniform in one quick motion. His own clothes he was just as haphazard with, only taking the time to push his pants down enough to free his cock. He didn’t both with preparation or finesse and thrust into Arthur. Arthur’s poker face finally broke, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open in a soft gasp as Alfred immediately fell into a rough rhythm.

“Mine. Mine. _Mine_. You’re _mine_.”

He hissed the words as he thrust into Arthur, driving him back on the bed to slam into and against the headboard. He wanted it to hurt—he wanted Arthur to _feel_ his rage and know that he’d completely fucked up. Arthur inhaled through his nose and set his mouth into a firm line, muffling the noises Alfred knew he wanted to make.

In response, Alfred dug into Arthur’s thighs, drawing blood that he smeared over Arthur’s legs. He kissed Arthur again, biting and worrying at his already mutilated lips. Arthur moaned into his mouth, making Alfred smile.

“Mine,” he said once more, but rather than punish Arthur more, he grabbed Arthur’s cock, jerking it off with rough but skillful movements.

Arthur finally cried out as he came, and Alfred finished almost immediately after at the pleasing sight of making Arthur lose his detached façade. 

He pulled out and slapped Arthur across the face. 

“What the fuck were you doing with the oni anyway?”

Arthur smirked as he sat up, only faltering a little despite all of the blood and the pain he must have been in. He leaned forward to lick Alfred’s neck before he bit down harshly. Alfred swore, but Arthur grabbed his head, holding it in place as he whispered in his ear.

“Proving that I have you right where I want you.”


End file.
